


every minute, every hour

by cloudwatch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwatch/pseuds/cloudwatch
Summary: He gestured at the door to leave the Crystal Tower, indicating that his friend could go first. To his surprise, however, the hero took his hand and laced their fingers together with a warm smile.Oh, so it was this type of an outing.“Thank you for agreeing to come with me,” and the tone of his voice was soft, even shy. The fondness G’raha held for this beautiful man only continued to grow daily, it seemed. In response, since he seemed to be reading the air right, G’raha leaned over and pressed a chase kiss to the corner of the warrior’s mouth.“You need not thank me,” he said softly, enjoying the flush growing on the miqo’te’s cheeks. “Now, let us be off, before the market runs out of items to purchase.”------the warrior of light and g'raha go on a date.





	every minute, every hour

**Author's Note:**

> there's no helping me when it comes to them, i have like... hundreds of ideas ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ᶦᵗ ˢᵗᵒᵖ i recently visited my local farmers market and i wanted to have them just enjoying time out in the crystarium. i Love them
> 
> ᴀʟsᴏ ɪ'ᴍ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʙɪᴀsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅs ᴍᴀʟᴇ ᴍɪǫᴏ'ᴛᴇ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ᴍʏ ᴡᴏʟ ɪs ᴀ sᴍᴏʟ ᴄᴀᴛʙᴏʏ.

Twice a year, the Crystarium held the largest gathering of vendors, stretching from the Musica Universalis, to the Exedra, and up into the Crystalline Mean, each station unique in what was being sold. The majority of the wares tended to be food items, as it was the time those who could only sell those items were able to do so as safely as possible. In years past, the Crystarium had provided protection for the traveling merchants through Lakeland, so they could safely participate in what the people ended up calling a festival.

It was something that G’raha had actually enjoyed walking through, taking in people safely exchanging goods and chatting with friends they were only able to see during this time; occasionally, he’d shop for new recipes, rare parchments, or anything that stood out, but never made it a habit of staying out too long. His reputation as the Exarch had only grown in the years, and as old as he was he never seemed to grow out of fidgeting when the attention was on him for too long.

This year was different.

With the night sky having been returned to all of Norvrandt the vendors didn’t seem in a hurry to pack up the later it got into the day, and being around so many people even without the cowl covering his face and ears, even the loudest whispers and longest stares directed at him couldn’t keep him from being out. He’d initially not planned on taking part of the festivities this year, but the moment the Warrior of Light had stuck his head into G’raha’s study and asked if he’d join him with shopping that night, eyes bright and ears perked, the Exarch knew he couldn’t say no.

He’d admit to himself only in his mind that seeing the miqo’te in casual clothing was definitely something he was looking forward to.

G’raha met his friend at the entrance to the Crystal Tower, only pausing a moment to watch the hero bounce a little on his feet as he waited, his back to the stairs. He looked rather adorable dressed down, and G’raha kept the smile on his face as he strode up to his friend. “Are you prepared for the evening?”

To his surprise, the warrior startled and spun around to face him. “I didn’t hear you come down!” In his hands he was clutching a bag tightly, and when he noticed G’raha’s focus on it, shuffled his feet. “Can it be our little secret if I admit to you that I’m a little nervous? So many people around who know who I am. Surprisingly, when it comes to social events that don’t revolve around battle I’m a little helpless.”

Seeing such a look on the warrior, ears drooping and tail tucked slightly should have been odd, but G’raha felt honored that the warrior trusted him enough to feel vulnerable. “I believe,” he said, reaching out to place a hand on the ones that were holding the bag tightly, “that you are completely entitled to that. I, too, have to admit some hesitancy at going out as well, but I firmly believe that for as much admiration as my people and those of Norvrandt hold for you, our Warrior of Darkness, they will keep their distance. Their respect for you will outweigh the admiration.”

The warrior gave him a lopsided grin. “I’m not sure I believe that, but I thank you for trying.”

G’raha let out a small laugh. “We can be nervous together then. Hopefully we’ll be too intimidating for any to approach.” He gestured at the door to leave the Crystal Tower, indicating that his friend could go first. To his surprise, however, the hero took his hand and laced their fingers together with a warm smile.

Oh, so it was _this_ type of an outing.

“Thank you for agreeing to come with me,” and the tone of his voice was soft, even shy. The fondness G’raha held for this beautiful man only continued to grow daily, it seemed. In response, since he seemed to be reading the air right, G’raha leaned over and pressed a chase kiss to the corner of the warrior’s mouth.

“You need not thank me,” he said softly, enjoying the flush growing on the miqo’te’s cheeks. “Now, let us be off, before the market runs out of items to purchase.”

That brought the grin back to the warrior’s face, and they left the Tower hand in hand.

Their relationship had taken this surprising turn only a few weeks ago, and G’raha may have had a few relationships prior to his shutting down the Tower and falling into a deep sleep, but it had never prepared him for what it would be like to have his romantic feelings for the love of his life be returned. The night Norvrandt had been saved, the warrior had visited him in the Tower, exhausted and pale and trembling as he admitted to needing to be with a friend that night, and not alone with his own thoughts and fears. They’d held each other close, relief that it was done finally taking over the both of them. The Exarch was back safe in the Crystarium, and the Warrior of Darkness no longer needed to fear a transformation into a Lightwarden. In the moonlight, the warrior had looked beautiful, which was a statement he’d accidentally stated out loud. In response, the Warrior of Darkness, his hero and inspiration, had kissed him.

Even after the warrior had returned to the source, G’raha could still feel the press of their lips together, the memory easily distracting him from research in the following days. It hadn’t helped with his distraction issues when, not even a week later, the portal came alive again and the warrior tumbled into a heap on his floor. Before G’raha could even chance at saying hello, his friend had bounced up, pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, and said happily, “I’m back!”

Over the course of the following weeks, he’d learned just how much the warrior enjoyed being touched, although he believed part of that was due to the fact that no matter how loved and adored the hero was, he’d rarely been touched in ways that showed affection and caring by others. Outside of close friends, each physical touch was associated with fighting, or a painful recover from a wound. G’raha had decided he wouldn’t hold back on being physically affectionate then, placing a hand on the warrior’s thigh during meals, pressing close while doing research in the Tower, and now, holding hands in public.

As it turned out, any nervousness G’raha had felt prior to leaving the Tower had all but melted away as they strolled through the markets and examined the wares. Being by the warrior’s side was as effortless as breathing, and no amount of whispering and staring could draw his attention away, even if the sight in front of him was simply the love of his life pressing his face down as close to a bucket of fish as he could get.

“Do you have any carp or bass?” the warrior was asking, and while he was discussing with the fishmonger, G’raha glanced at what had been purchased so far: capers, shallots, and tomatoes. A suspicion was forming in his mind, but he wasn’t going to voice it. If the warrior had plans, he’d let them play out. He stayed silent as the hero paid for the fish, only looking away when he felt a tug on his robe and glanced down to see a young mystel at his side, staring up at him with wide eyes. He kneeled down so they were face to face.

“Hello, how are you?”

The child pointed at his ears. “Mister Exarch you’re a mystel, but what happened to your tail? I don’t see it!” The child looked worried, her mouth curled into a frown. “Is it okay?”

“Ah,” he said, giving the child a small a pat on the head. “You see - ”

“It fell off,” came a voice from his side, and he looked over to see the warrior kneeling down next to him. The mystel girl gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. “You see, he didn’t groom it or care for it like you’re supposed to, and one day it just dropped off! Make sure to take care of your tail, okay? You don’t want to have it fall off like the Exarch’s.” And the hero leaned closer and whispered, “This is our little secret, okay?”

The girl nodded multiple times. “I promise Mister Exarch, I won’t tell nobody!”

G’raha gave her a warm smile, hoping it came off as genuine. “I appreciate that. It’s a little embarrassing that it did, but he’s right. Proper care of your tail is important, and also your ears, so make sure to do as your parents say and wash and clean them properly.”

“I will, sir!” she said enthusiastically, before turning around and racing back to where G’raha could see her mother calling for her. Her mother waved at the two of them before picking her daughter up, and the moment they turned away G’raha aimed a look at the warrior as he stood back up.

“It fell off, huh?”

Standing, the warrior shrugged. “One can only guess.” He looked around as though expecting the tail to be suddenly there, and G’raha did his best to hold back the blush that threatened to appear. “Who knows? Maybe it turned to crystal and fell off.”

“Oh, ha. I'll have you know I take very good care of myself, tail and all." He made a point of looking at the warrior's tail, hair standing at adorable angles and a little roughed up, and raised his eyebrow. "Unlike some, whose tail could use a good grooming."

He watched in fascination as the other's tail bristled and a blush took over his face. "I've been a little busy! I've had worlds to travel back and forth from, and also plans to make. Oh - " and he pulled a piece of parchment out from his bag, glancing over it and then at his purchased goods. "I just need thyme… Do you know where the herb vendors might be?"

G'raha brought a hand up to his chin, thinking. "I believe this year they're located closer to the Pendants."

"That's perfect," was the reply, and then once again the warrior took G'raha's right hand and laced their fingers together. By morning, he knew that word would have spread throughout the entire Crystarium that the Exarch and the Warrior of Darkness had been spotted holding hands and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was a little excited to hear what they were saying. The rest of the shopping was done in silence, the warrior making his final purchase before leading them into the Pendants and towards his private room.

"My plans," he said once they were settled inside and the bag placed on the table. "I recently picked up cooking again. Helping Bethric heal that poisoned amaro really brought back my love for it, and I…” he turned away from G’raha and bent over to start a fire in the oven. “I wanted to cook something for you.” Looking over his shoulder he gave G’raha a sheepish grin. “I hope you don’t mind, this is the first time I’ve cooked something seriously in quite a while, and I remembered that one meal you told me about back when we first met. Do you remember that at all?”

G'raha thought back to when they were researching the tower, trying to remember that moment. As much as he'd tried to hold on to all of his precious memories of the most important person in his life, he'd lived for so long so many of his memories felt more like dreams he couldn't quite remember. Those early days were the hardest of all to recall sometimes; he could remember facial expressions on his companions, the emotions he felt, but the context was sadly lost to a lot of his memories. Sighing and his ears drooping, he shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't. Try as I might, some memories I can no longer remember clearly. My apologies."

At a hand on his shoulder he glanced up to see the tender smile the warrior was giving him. "It was by passing that you'd mentioned it to me in the first place, you don't need to apologize." And then he smirked. "As old as you are it's only natural you'd forget things."

G'raha fought the urge to roll his eyes, standing so he could gently flick at the other's ear. There was no helping him when the warrior got like this, and so he played along. "What happened to treating your elders with respect, hmm?"

His hero held up his hands and laughed, "Okay, okay," and then leaned over and pressed their mouths together.

The few times they had kissed, he'd never been able to stop himself from smiling. In the years leading up to his plan finally being brought to fruition, he'd thought about the possibility of being with the Warrior of Light in this nature. His initial admiration of the hero had only bloomed into the love he held today as he'd learned of all the hero had done; first hearing the stories being told by the survivors of the eighth calamity combined with his own personal experience with the miqo'te, and then witnessing those moments himself as he'd checked in on the timeline on the Source with the portal. Seeing him alive and as well as he could be brought an ache to G'raha's heart and made him even more determined to prevent the future where he died. He would deny all calamities their existence if it would keep this man safe.

He'd known, however, that any relationship would be one sided. The warrior was not to know who he was, because at the end of everything G'raha would no longer be there. Although, knowing the warrior as he did he should have expected that things would not turn out the way they were supposed to.

Here he was, holding the man he loved more than life itself in his arms, and grinning into their kiss. "You make me so unbelievably happy," he confessed as their mouths parted. He leaned in for another kiss before a response could be said, feeling the hum the other let out against his lips.

"Then I'm doing something right," the warrior finally managed to get out in between chaste kisses. He tilted his head back when G'raha held him closer by the waist and pressed a kiss against his throat. "I, uh…" his voice stuttered, and G'raha freed him with one final kiss to his mouth. When he pulled away, he was pleased to see the warrior looked as disheveled as he felt - hair out of place, ears pulled back and flush high on his cheeks. "I have to prepare the fish…" came tumbling from his mouth.

"By all means," he said, not surprised to hear his voice crack just enough for the warrior to give him a pleased look. "May I assist in any way? It would be enjoyable to relearn this recipe I informed you of."

"I'd hoped you would ask," the warrior said, pointing to a spare apron on the edge of the table. "Can you start by peeling the shallots?”

Together they prepared the meal, and if some steps took a little longer due to wandering hands, it didn’t change anything about the taste of the meal, nor the perfection of the company he was with. For what seemed to be the first time in over a century, G’raha could honestly say he was completely, utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed~ yell at them with me on twitter if you want to! @manashifts


End file.
